People are increasingly utilizing wireless communication technologies to transmit data between electronic devices, and these electronic devices may contain multiple electronic components performing different functions, often placed closely together in a confined space. Each of these electronic components may affect performance of the other electronic components; for example, due to various factors such as inherent signal noise, poor shielding, etc., one electronic component of the device, for example provided by one manufacturer, may introduce interference that other electronic components of the device, for example provided by a different manufacturer, are not designed to detect and/or compensate for, resulting in degraded performance or inoperability.